Lo que nos unió- editado
by wasp.black
Summary: Ranma y Akane son dos conocidos que mantienen una relación estrictamente sexual, sin sentimientos de por medio, pero todo cambiara cuando Akane se quede embarazada y deban aprender a convivir mas alla del sexo. Relato tipo M, por leng para adultos.
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo utilizo sus nombres, sin animo de lucros

Hola, les cuento que anteriormente yo escribía bajo el seudónimo de shanablack, hace más de un año perdí la clave para ingresar a mi cuenta y puesto que también perdí mi correo no tenia como recuperar la clave. De eso mas de un año, hace unos días registrando cosas en mi notebook encontré los documentos de los fics y decidi leerlos y me las ganas de continuarlos regresaron, las ideas volvieron, decidí utilizar esta cuenta que se había creado mi hermana hace un tiempos, así que volveré a subir mis fic, a algunos les cambiare el nombre, obviamente hay unos que necesitan cierta edición, ya sea de ortografía o narración por lo que subiré un capitulo de cada fic diario hasta que suba todo lo que ya estaba y entonces continuare con lo nuevo.

No sé si alguien de los que antiguamente me seguía aun leen fics de Ranma y disculparme por haber dejado las historias a media.

Saludos a todas (os) y espero sus comentarios

**Prologo**

La cafetería de la universidad estaba abarrotada de gente y las tres personas que lo atendían corrían de un lado para otro tratando de atender a todas aquellas personas que esperaban ser atendidas, se trataba de una de las universidades privadas mas importantes de todo Japón, Akane estaba becada, pero aun así debía trabajar en la cafetería para poder pagar sus gastos como comida, libros, etc.

- Tendo, puedes atenderme, tengo prisa – aquella voz despertó todos los sentidos de la joven, se trataba se Ranma Saotome, el sexi y millonario artista marcial, actualmente era el campeón mundial y mantenía el titulo desde hace 4 años, además de llevar el mismo periodo de tiempo siendo invicto, jamás había perdido un combate y era el típico soltero empedernido.

- Si Tendo, Atiéndenos que tenemos prisa – esa era Ukyo, la mejor amiga de Ranma, era la única mujer que conocía su cuarto, era quien le acompañaba a los torneos, pero no pasaba de eso, jamás él la había visto con otros ojos, ella en cambio soñaba con él.

- Disculpe señor Saotome, acá esta su pedido – a Akane no le quedaba otra opción más que tratarlo de señor, aunque en ese momento la altanería del joven había sobrepasado su atractivo, aunque sus bragas se habían humedecido de cualquier modo con el solo hecho de escuchar como él le hablaba, llevaba dos semanas sin verlo ni oírlo, ya que se había ido a un torneo a otro continente y su amiga le había acompañado.

Dos horas más tarde Akane por fin salió del trabajo y para su muy mala suerte en cuanto llego a la calle comenzó a llover y para empeorar las cosas, no llevaba abrigo y no encontraba locomoción hasta su casa, llevaba al menos diez minutos esperando cuando un elegante auto se detuvo frente a ella.

- Entra – le ordeno una voz que reconoció de inmediato como la del joven Saotome, al ver que no tenía otra opción entro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, el espero a que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, no le dirigió la palabra en gran parte del camino, Akane se preguntaba si estaba molesto con ella.

- Te corriste sin mi permiso durante estas dos semanas – le pregunto directamente, ella suspiro, ese era un juego que ambos compartían, al principio era solo sexo y luego ella fue descubriendo su lado sumiso y comenzaron un juego de rol de amo sumisa, el controlaba todo su placer no podía masturbarse, acabar o salir con algún chico sin su autorización, la ultima parte era la más importante, ella no podía dejar que otro hombre la tocara, sino todo se acababa, a diferencia de él, que seguía follando cualquier cosa que tuviera falda, ella estaba bien con esa relación, ya que ambos disfrutaban y no tenían ningún lazo emocional.

- Sí, señor Saotome – agacho la mirada, sabía que tenía prohibido correrse sin su permiso, pero no lo había podido evitar.

- ¿Cuántas veces? - pregunto con su voz un poco más grave de lo normal, seguía sin despegar la vista del frente, estaban parados en un taco ya que había un accidente un poco más adelante.

- Por lo menos catorce veces, uno cada día señor – respondió ella con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a mirar a su amo, pero sabía que estaba molesto, ya que podía ver sus manos y estaban aferradas al volante con mucha fuerza.

- Vaya que eres una zorrita, no pude estar un solo día sin disfrutar – le comento sin ninguna emoción ni en el rostro ni en la voz – si me atiendes bien durante el viaje, puede que tu castigo sea menor.

- Pero me pueden ver – comento Akane nerviosa mirando alrededor, pero como única respuesta el joven subió los vidrios, que eran polarizados, por lo que desde afuera no se podía ver qué pasaba , pero la joven Tendo se sentía incomoda, sin embargo al ver que el joven no parecía cambiar de parecer, procedió a quitarse el cinturón y acercarse a Ranma, con su mano acaricio el bulto en la entrepierna del joven.

- Sin las manos – agrego cuando vio que ella utilizaría sus manos para abrir su pantalón, con un pequeño pañuelo le ato las manos tras la espalda, fue el mismo quien lo abrió y libero su miembro de sus pantalones, ella lo observo y se relamió los labios, era el miembro más grande y grueso que había visto en su vida, aunque no tenía mucho con quien compararlo; cuando Akane se acerco para tomarlo con su boca, el comenzó a rozar la punta por sus labios, esparciendo el liquido pre seminal sobre ellos – trágalo todo golosa – luego de eso puso su mano sobre la nuca de ella e hizo presión para que el pene entrara poco a poco, el disfruto de la vista de aquella mujer tragándose su polla por completo, finalmente entro y Akane acaricio su punta con la lengua mientras intentaba succionarlo para luego sacarlo por completo y luego volver a introducirlo hasta el fondo, al sacarlo por segunda vez, con sus dientes acaricio toda la extensión del miembro mientras lo sacaba, en el auto solo podían oírse los jadeos de Ranma, que tras unos minutos de la felación tomo entre sus dedos el pelo y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo, lento y suave al principio, para luego comenzar a follar la boca de Akane.

- Trágalo todo – tras varios minutos Ranma acabo en la boca de Akane, quien trago todo el liquido caliente, una vez que el ultimo chorro salió y que su amo le permitió retirarse, ella con su lengua comenzó a limpiar la polla ya mas flácida, dejándola totalmente limpia – Ahora quiero que te toques tu- le dijo luego de guardar su miembro y desatarle las manos, Akane le obedeció bastante ansiosa, desabrocho su propio pantalón e introdujo su mano bajo su braga, comenzó a pasar sus dedos entorno a su intimidad esperando nuevas órdenes de su amo – introduce dos dedos, como si lo hiciera yo – el trafico ya había desaparecido y ahora se encontraban en la carretera central, de reojo observaba el rostro de la chica, y su propio deseo aumentaba aun mas, cuando introdujo dos dedos Akane comenzó a morder su labio inferior para evitar que un gemido se le escapara – Ahora follate con tus dedos – esta vez el joven la miro fijamente por un par de segundos, Akane estaba tan excitada que podía sentir como sus propios flujos mojaban incluso el asiento del auto.

- Creo que estoy ensuciando el auto – le comento sonrojada, pero sin dejar lo que él le había ordenado que hiciera, no quería agravar aun mas su falta.

- No te preocupes por eso, quiero que mi auto huela a la humedad de mi zorra favorita – le incito a que continuara, Akane se comenzó a masturbar imaginando que era la mano de él la que la tocaba, que eran sus largos y masculinos dedos los que la penetraran, comenzó a sentir como el aire se le hacía poco, como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse sobre sus dedos, como su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer a cada segundo.

- Para – fue la orden que recibió de su acompañante, lo miro aturdida, el solo se carcajeo y le indico que ya habían llegado a su edificio, Akane se bajo del auto y camino a su departamento con el pisándole los talones, le costaba caminar debido a su húmeda y excitada entrepierna, subieron los cuatro pisos en silencio, el edificio tenia estropeado el ascensor, en cuanto cerraron la puerta del departamento Ranma se comenzó a quitar su chaqueta y la camisa negra que vestía quedándose únicamente con su pantalón, luego fue a la habitación de Akane y rebusco entre los cajones dos pares de esposas que estaban cubiertas por unos pañuelos de seda negro.

- Quítate los jeans y acuéstate en la cama – en cuanto ella se recostó, le ato una extremidad a cada punta de la cama, dejándola completamente inmovilizada y solo con sus bragas y una camiseta de tirantes negra, Ranma se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a sus pies, comenzó a pasar su mano lentamente por toda la extensión de su pierna y cuando llegaba cerca de su entrepierna volvía a bajar hasta su pie, repitió el mismo proceso un par de veces, hasta que en uno de esos recorridos no se detuvo, sino que continuo hasta la entrepierna de la joven y paso sus dedos por sobre esta, haciendo que Akane suspirara, su paso era suave y delicado, tortuoso para la chica, con uno de sus dedos hizo la braga a un lado y acaricio directamente la entrepierna de Akane, de un solo golpe le empuño dos de sus dedos, comenzó a follarla con estos de una manera rápida y profunda, haciendo que Akane comenzara a gemir escandalosamente mientras intentaba empujar sus caderas contra los dedos del chico.

- No te corras hasta que yo te lo permita – le gruño, al ver que ella apenas podía contener el orgasmo, quito sus dedos de ella y los lamió como si fuera el más delicioso dulce, con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico tomo la camiseta de la joven y la jalo hasta partirla por la mitad dejando expuesto el sostén de Akane, que para su asombro era de color rojo y tirantes transparentes. Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, uno en cada mano, podía sentir sus pezones erectos cada vez que los rozaba. Con extremada delicadeza saco los pechos de su prisión, dejándolos por fuera del sostén y de inmediato comenzó a mamar de uno de ellos, mientras su mano se ocupaba del otro, mordía el pezón y luego succionaba de él, mientras que con su mano jalaba y apretaba el otro pezón y hacia suaves masajes con sus dedos en su seno.

- Amo, ¿Puedo correrme? – pregunto Akane que apenas podía contener el inmenso placer que se acumulaba dentro de ella.

- No – le gruño desde su pecho, aun con su pezón en su boca, ella intentaba juntar sus muslos para aliviar su excitación, pero no podía, sus piernas estaban firmemente sujetas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarse, dejo toda su ropa en una silla junto a su camisa y chaqueta, su miembro erecto lucio orgulloso entre sus piernas, con mucha precisión se posiciono sobre Akane, bajo sus pechos, le ordeno que mantuviera la lengua afuera y le puso un cojín bajo su cabeza, de modo que su boca quedaba más cerca de sus pechos, primero posiciono su polla entre los pechos de la joven y luego los junto con sus manos, dejando su miembro prisionero entre ellas, comenzó a moverse de manera tortuosamente lenta, cada vez que empujaba hacia adelante permitia que la lengua de ella acariciara la punta de su polla, comenzó a jugar con sus pezones y el ritmo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más rápido, literalmente estaba follando los pechos de la chica, cada vez presionaba con más fuerza los pechos de ella y sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y bruscos , después de varios minutos Ranma acabo y los chorros de su leche fueron a parar directamente a la lengua de ella.

- Ahora veremos tu castigo, te has portado mal y tu sabes cuál es el castigo – la desato para luego ordenarle que se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la cama, cosa que la chica obedeció de inmediato, pensando que la follaría de esa manera, pero en cambio solo sintió como una mano se estrellaba contra su trasero.

- Uno – Akane comenzó a contarlos y a darle las gracias a su amo por el castigo, después de cada nalgada, el acariciaba su trasero, para luego volver a darle otra, aun mas fuerte, pero ella solo sentía aun más calor en su entrepierna, aun así contaba cada de las veinte palmadas, desde las veintiuno las comenzó a dar en su entrepierna y esta si dolían un poco más, pero aun así era más intenso el placer que el dolor, finalmente le dio veintiocho nalgadas, dejando su trasero caliente a más no poder, ella pensó que le daria otra cuando sintió como el penetraba su culo de un solo golpe, entrando hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, lanzo un grito ahogado por el dolor, pero Ranma volvió a atar sus manos tras su espalda y se aferro a sus caderas para continuar embistiéndola, sin permitirle que se recuperara del dolor.

- ¿Te gusta que te encule tu amo? – le pregunto entre medio de las embestidas, al ver que ella no le respondía, volvió a darle una nalgada en su maltratado trasero.

- Si … Amo… me encanta ….que rompa… mi culito – Tardo bastante en poder decir aquella frase, ya que sus gemidos la interrumpían, el dolor ya daba paso al placer y Akane había comenzado a gemir el nombre de su amante, gritaba de placer, había anhelado la polla del joven por dos largas semanas.

- Eso… grita mi nombre – los jadeos de Ranma no eran menores que los de ella, aparte de ellos solo se podía oír el sonido de la pelvis de el al chocar con el culo de ella, una de sus manos se aferro al cabello de ella y lo comenzó a jalar para tomar impulso, sus embestidas eran salvajes y profundas, después de varios minutos y cuando el sintió que iba a terminar, se dejo caer sobre ella, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, se aferro a sus pechos con una mano y con la otra comenzó a masturbarla.

- Correte para tu amo – esas palabras fueron el detonante de Akane cuyo orgasmo hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y el hecho de que Ranma siguiera penetrándola de manera aun más brutal que antes, casi animal hizo que comenzara otro orgasmo antes de que siquiera se pasaran los efectos del primero, sentir como ella temblaba en sus brazos y como sus paredes vaginales presionaban sus dedos fue el detonante y acabo por tercera vez aquel día dentro de ella, esta vez lleno su trasero. Aun sin salir de ella la desato y el acomodo a ambos sobre la cama, una vez que se sintió con fuerzas suficiente se separo de ella.

- Creo que se me paso la mano, ¿te he hecho daño? – pregunto Ranma mientras volvía del baño con un paño húmedo con el que se acerco para limpiar la entrepierna de Akane, al no recibir respuesta de la agotada chica, el mismo, para vergüenza de akane, observo su trasero para asegurarse de que no la había dañado. Tras verla tan agotada, la cubrió con una manta y fue a darse una ducha, para cuando se había bañado y vestido ella ya estaba dormida, por lo que el apago las luces y se retiro de la habitación, dejándole sobre la cómoda una pequeña cajita aterciopelada.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1.-

Akane estaba con sus dos amigas en la cafetería de la universidad, estas charlaban animadamente acerca del nuevo triunfo del famoso Ranma Saotome, alumno de ultimo año de la escuela de negocios, heredero de las empresas Saotome limitada y gran artista marcial, ellas como todas, alucinaban con el chico, pero este ni siquiera sabía que ellas existían, no eran su tipo de mujer, él las prefería atrevidas, que disfrutaran del sexo libre y sin ataduras, y en la universidad existían muchas chicas así, eran los hijos de la gente más rica de todo Japón. Yuka era hija de uno de los más importantes empresarios del país, estaba perdidamente obsesionada con Ranma, en cambio Naomi al igual que Akane eran alumnas becadas gracias a sus excelentes calificación, ambas trabajaban en la cafetería para costear el resto de sus gastos.

- Akane esos aretes, ¿son nuevos?, no te los había visto antes – le pregunto Naomi observando los nuevos aros de la joven.

- Son antiguos… un regalo de mi hermana – respondió Akane, evadiendo sus miradas, como lo hacía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por cosas extrañas como donde había estado o quien la había llamado o quien le había regalado tal cosa. Su orgullo le impedía admitir que se acostaba con el más grande playboy de todo Japón.

- Pues, tu hermana te debe querer mucho - Yuka fingió que hacia cálculos con sus dedos antes de continuar – Demasiado como para regalarte esos aros.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Akane sintiéndose agobiada al ver que sus dos amigas inspeccionaran y tocaran sus orejas, tratando de apreciar más de cerca el regalo que hace mas de una semana le hubiera dejado el joven Saotome.

- Son de oro blanco, y esas pequeñas piedras blancas que tienen, son diamantes, ese par de aros vale al menos tres mil dólares - al saber el valor de aquellos pendientes, Akane de inmediato se los quito, no era la primera vez que se veía sorprendida por el valor de los obsequios de Ranma, usualmente él solía dejarle algún presente luego de que ella se dormía, de modo que no pudiera negarse, muchas veces era algo de lo que pudieran disfrutar ambos, de hecho ya tenía un cajón lleno de juguetes sexuales (consoladores, aceites, esposas, lubricantes, etc); pero por sobre todo Rama solía regalarle ropa interior.

- Yuka, sabes ¿por qué no vino Shampoo a clases esta semana? – pregunto Naomi a sus amigas de forma confidencial, y Akane le agradeció el cambio de tema; Shampoo era una joven china, estudiante de "negocios internacionales" y nieta de la más grande empresaria del área de restaurantes chinos, era una chica exuberante, hermosa y atrevida, era una más de la lista de Ranma, era de sus grupo de "amigos" íntimos.

- Dicen que tuvo un aborto espontaneo – el tono confidencial era total, estaban las tres con sus cabezas juntas hablando casi a murmullo, nadie insultaba o se burlaba de la reina de la universidad, como se había auto nombrado Shampoo hace un par de años.

- Yazumi, dice que el día antes la escucho hablar con Ranma, más bien pelear – comento Dakota, la cuarta chica del grupo, ella un chica americana que estaba de intercambio – El le dijo que si volvía a decirle a alguien que esperaba un hijo de él, la demandaría por difamación, le dijo que era imposible que ese niño fuera de él.

- ¿Cómo podría estar tan seguro? – a Akane no entendía como alguien podía tratar así a una chica, con ella siempre había sido amable, había intentado entablar una amistad cuando comenzaron a tener relaciones, pero ella le aclaro que lo de ellos era solo sexo, sabía que si lo conocía un poco mas se enamoraría de él y saldría muy lastimada.

- No lo sé, pero justo al día siguiente Shampoo desaparece, si el niño era de Ranma, un examen de ADN lo habría comprobado- comento Yuka, que defendería al joven Saotome contra viento y marea.

- Pues yo creo que quiso amarrarlo y como no le resulto, decidió abortar al bebe – comento Dakota, quien no tenia pelos en la lengua.

- No sé y de cualquier modo no me importa; chicas tengo clases de Derecho comercial – Akane se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula, cuando escucho su nombre en una de las mesas, se trataba de Ukyo y sus amigas, que la señalaban sin siquiera disimular y luego se reían, cosa que provoco la furia de Akane, que ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas se devolvió y se paro frente a la mesa.

- ¿Tienen algún problema conmigo? –

- Ninguno, simplemente comentábamos sobre tus bellos aros – Akane pensó que la sonrisa burlesca de Ukyo era la más molesta que había visto en su vida, a veces Akane creía que ella sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y Ranma, pero eso era imposible, ambos eran muy cuidadosos al momento de verse o hablarse – Son hermosos, me pregunto quién te los habrá regalado

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Akane amablemente, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió maliciosamente – Y no te angusties, quizás algún días, alguien también te obsequie unos así – Akane no espero la respuesta de la chica, se giro y se fue en dirección a su sala de clases.

- Wow, ¿que fue eso? – pregunto emocionada Dakota.

- Nada, simplemente le respondí – se explico Akane que seguía sonriendo por haberse quedado con la última palabra.

- Su cara fue impagable –Yuka aun se reía mientras se sobaba la panza – Chicas, tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos en clases.

Yo igual te acompaño – Dijo Naomi, y Dakota igual la siguió - ¿Vienes Akane?

- No, tengo que repasar algo antes – les respondió Akane y retomo su camino hacia el salón de clases, pero a mitad de camino su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver un número sin registrar, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y tras esperar unos segundos, contesto la llamada.

- ¿Sabes poner inyecciones? – la voz ronca de Ranma se escucho a través del teléfono.

- Ni que fuera enfermera – respondió de manera sarcástica, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera automática al escuchar la voz del joven, sabia que esa llamada prometía mucho.

- Seguramente sabrás como poner una inyección – se escucho como el joven estornudaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Puedes ponértela solo -

- Si, pero prefiero tener mi enfermera personal – le comento, y Akane suponía que sonreía al otro lado del teléfono.

- Pues contrata una – Akane ya estaba saliendo de la universidad, sabía que una vez que el chico quería algo, lo conseguía.

- Enviare un taxi a tu departamento – Ranma hizo una pausa silenciosa antes de añadir – ¿Recuerdas aquel traje de enfermera? – Akane no espero a que siguiera hablando, simplemente le corto, por supuesto que recordaba aquel traje que estaba guardado en uno de sus tantos cajones bajo llave, jamás lo había usado.

Una media hora después Ranma esperaba ansioso en su living, no sabía exactamente por qué había invitado a la joven a su casa, pero la esperaba con ansias y el gran bulto entre sus piernas era la prueba de ellos, finalmente sintió los suaves golpes en la puerta y prácticamente corrió a abrirla.

- Pasa – le dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, vestía solo un pantalón de buzo, y el torso al descubierto, Akane se mordió el labio inferior al verle así.

- ¿Qué inyección debes ponerte? – le pregunto Akane inocentemente, Ranma comenzó a reírse de manera ruidosa, pero a ella le encanto.

- Ya me la puse, creo que puedes hacer muchas cosas mejores que ponerme una inyección – comento acercándose a ella, sabiendo de antemano lo que se ocultaba bajo aquel aparatoso abrigo – Es más, insisto en ser yo quien te ponga algo – insinuo mirando a su entrepierna.

- Es decir, que me hiciste saltarme clases por nada – le recrimino Akane cruzada de brazos.

- Entonces debo compensarte – se acerco de manera peligrosa a ella, acorralándola como un cazador acorrala a su presa, dejándola entre él y la pared, cuando ya no tenía escapatoria, comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo y luego lo quito de sus hombros dejándolo caer al suelo, se sorprendió al ver que vestía un pequeño delantal blanco, que le llegaba a medio muslo y la tela dejaba notar que debajo solo llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior.

- Estaré esperando – comento Akane coqueta, mientras observaba el rostro de Ranma, cercano a ella, podía notar sus hermosos ojos azules, y sus tentadores labios a solo centímetros de ella.

- Te han dicho que eres una sexi enfermera – comento el observando hacia abajo, ya que le ganaba por una cabeza a la chica, podía ver claramente el pronunciado escote que dejaba el delantal, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rostro, y fue bajando sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar al primer botón del delantal, le sonrió de manera coqueta y lo solto, para luego depositar un beso en la piel que quedo expuesta, aquella donde empezaba el canalillo de sus pechos, repitió el proceso hasta estar de rodillas frente a ella y desabrocho el ultimo botón para luego depositar un beso sobre su monte de Venus.

Desde ese punto de vista podía observar a Akane con el delantal abierto y se podían apreciar sus pechos y su ropa interior, además llevaba un par de ligueros blancos para hacer juego con el resto del traje. Ranma comenzó a jugar con su lengua, recorriendo desde el ombligo hasta el borde de las bragas, para luego subir hasta el borde del sostén, donde con sus dientes bajo la copa del sostén, dejando el pecho fuera para comenzar a lamer su pezón, mientras que con sus dedos atendía el otro pezón, lo jalaba y acariciaba llevando a la chica al borde del abismo. Tras ver el rostro de placer en su acompañante la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta un cuarto con una enorme cama al centro.

- Ven, vamos a la cama – le indico Ranma dándole un empujoncito a la cama, Akane cayo recostada y en menos de un segundo ya tenía a Ranma sobre ella comiéndose su boca y con sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo – Me encanta como se te ven las pantaletas blancas – le comento él mientras acariciaba la pequeña pantaletas de encaje de la joven.

- Por eso la compre – le comento evitando soltar un gemido, ya que no sabía si estaban solos en el departamento, Ranma la miro con aquella sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba y luego solo sintió su entrepierna expuesta y pudo ver a Ranma con sus Bragas en la mano, la había roto de los costados solo con sus manos.

- Lo siento, tendremos que comprar otra – le comento risueño antes de bajar por su cuerpo dejando cortos besos en sus pechos y estomago hasta bajar a su entrepierna donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos por todos lados y luego comenzó a pasar su lengua, bordeando sus partes intimas, succiono y mordió su clítoris haciendo que Akane gritara su nombre. No hizo falta demasiado para que Akane se corriera, dejando que Ranma bebiera todos sus fluidos.

Ranma volvió a subir para ponerse a la altura de ella, la beso dejando que ella sintiera su propio sabor, sus lenguas comenzaron un baile lento y tortuoso, Akane no se dio cuenta en qué momento Ranma se había desnudado, solo pudo sentir como la penetraba de un solo golpe, hasta el fondo, dejándola casi sin aliento, para luego sacar su miembro por completo otra vez, para luego volver a penetrarla hasta el fondo nuevamente, repitió el movimiento un par de veces hasta que comenzó un ritmo mucho mas frenético, después de casi veinte minutos y varias posiciones más, Ranma acabo dentro de Akane, que pudo sentir como la caliente esperma la llenaba.

- ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía? – pregunto Akane dejándose caer agotada en la cama, Ranma los cubrió a ambos con la sabana.

- Soy artista marcial, lo olvidas – le comento mientras inspeccionaba la habitación en busca de algo.

- Yo igual y aun así no tengo la misma cantidad de energía que tu – le replico, ya quisiera ella tener la mitad de la energía de el – Algún día podríamos tener un combate.

- Por supuesto, me encanta combatir contigo en la cama – le respondió con una sonrisa de lado se levanto de la cama para recoger algo de debajo de ella y se lo tendió a Akane – Ten, son mis apuntes de comercial, pensé que te servirían.

Vale – Akane se sentó en la cama, cubriendo sus partes intimas con la sabana para revisar el cuaderno que le había tendido, estaba en perfecto orden, una letra pulcra y las hojas impecables, sin ninguna mancha. Ranma se sentó igual a ella con su portátil sobre sus piernas y comenzó a tipiar concentrado. Akane estaba leyendo algunas partes de los apuntes cuando sintió como la puerta del departamento se abría y escucho la voz de Ukyo, llamar a Ranma, le miro aterrada y el solo arqueo una ceja ante su nerviosismo.

- Ranma te traje los medica…- La joven se quedo con la boca abierta al ingresar a la habitación y ver la escena que tenia ante sus ojos.

- Ukyo, te he dicho mil veces que debes golpear antes de entrar, se supone que las llaves que te di son para casos de emergencia – le recrimino Ranma molesto, Akane se había cubierto hasta las orejas con las sabanas, pero la otra joven ya la había visto.

- Lo sé, es que como estas enfermo, no pensé que fueras a tener compañía – Ukyo mantenía sus puños apretados a sus costados, estaba furiosa – ten aquí te dejo los remedios – le lanzo, una pequeña bolsa de papel a la cama y luego se marcho, Akane pensó que el portazo que dio la joven se había oído en todo el edificio.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Akane escondiéndose un mas en las sabanas, a pesar de que la chica ya había salido del departamento.

- No te preocupes, es mi casa y mi cama y hago lo que se me plazca en ella – le guiño un ojo y Akane recién cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba, no solo en el departamento de él, estaba en su cama, aquella en la que dormía cada noche, ella sabía por sus amigas que Ranma no solía llevar chicas a su departamento ¿Por qué la había llevado a ella ahí? busco una respuesta que satisficiera sus dudas, pero no la encontró, seguramente había estado tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se fijo en el lugar donde estaban, estaba tan concentrada que apenas escucho lo que él le dijo – Tengo que terminar esto para Sicología, termino y te llevo a tu casa, puedes darte una ducha si quieres – señalo una puerta que estaba al lado derecho de la habitación.

Sin saber que mas hacer ella se dirigió al baño que era al menos cuatro veces más grande que el suyo, era blanco con algunos detalles azules, tenía un jacuzzi en el que fácilmente entrarían cuatro personas, además de la ducha en una esquina, los paneles de la ducha eran transparentes.

- En la gaveta blanca hay toallas limpias – le grito Ranma desde la cama, Akane reviso la gaveta y tomo dos toallas de cuerpo blancas, en una de las esquinas tenían bordado las iníciales R.S, deseo meterse al Jaccuzzi, pero temió enfadar al joven, ya que el solo le había mencionado una ducha, estaba desnuda por lo que solo ingreso a la ducha, el agua caía tibia sobre ella, debía reconocer que era demasiado relajante, pero debía darse prisa, quizás al chico le molestaría que gastara tanta agua. En cuanto termino se dio cuenta que no había entrado su ropa, por lo que se cubrió el cuerpo con una de las toallas que le cubría un poco más abajo del trasero y con la otra tomo su pelo, vestida así salió corriendo hasta el comedor ante la curiosa mirada de Ranma y luego volvió con el bolso que había llevado consigo.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Ranma arqueando una ceja.

- No me pensaba ir en un autobús con un traje de enfermera donde se me ve hasta el alma – le recrimino ella.

- ¿Creíste que dejaría que te fueras en un autobús vestida de esa manera – Ranma se notaba ofendido.

- Se supone que estás enfermo, no dejare que manejes en ese estado - se puso su sostén blanco nuevamente y sobre él una blusa negra de tirantes, luego comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso y en la cama, hasta que vio lo que buscaba, sus pantaletas blancas estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama, pero estaban rotas de ambos lados, por lo tanto eran inutilizables.

- Puedes ponerte mis bóxer, están en ese cajón – le señalo un cajón del enorme ropero, Akane lo abrió y observo la gran cantidad de ropa interior que tenía el chico, era toda de marca, pensó que solo en ropa interior debía haber invertido más que ella en toda su ropa.

- ¿Puedo usar estos? – le enseño unos negros que al parecer eran nuevos, el solo asintió, cuando Akane se los puso, se dio cuenta de que le quedaban un poco grandes, bueno mucho más que un poco, pero era mejor que ir sin nada.

- Revisa la biblioteca, puede haber alguno libros que te sean útiles – le comento sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla de su portátil, Akane lo observaba de reojo, sentado desnudo sobre la cama, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan confiado, siempre había sido amable con ella, pero lo era con cualquier chica que quisiera llevarse a la cama, Akane no quería que sus amigas supieran que tenia sexo con él, no quería admitir que había aceptado ser una más de la lista del Gran Ranma Saotome, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, era una relación donde ambos ganaban, disfrutaban del sexo sin necesidad de estar atados, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de donde, o con quien salía, la anterior relación de Akane había sido completamente tortuosa, era un hombre celoso y controlador, solo se preocupaba de satisfacerse a sí mismo, e incluso un par de veces la golpeo, fue por eso que ella termino dejándole.

- ¿Encontraste alguno? – el seguía sin mirarle.

- Si – comento tomando uno al azar, cuando se lo mostro el solo rio a carcajadas, ella vio la portada del libro y se dio cuenta que se trataba del Kamasutra, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba, Ranma se puso de pie desnudo, ante la sonrojada Akane. Cuando Ranma estuvo preparado llevo a Akane a su casa, esta finalmente le pidió prestado varios de sus libros además de los apuntes que el ya le había dado.

Soy sumamente feliz al saber que aun hay personas que recuerdan mis fics y que siguen con amino de leerlas, la razón por la que no copio y pego cada cap, es por que estoy editando cada capitulo antes de subir, corrigiendo faltas de ortografías, párrafos redundanes, entre otros. Aun me falta subir nueva vida, la primera versión que escribi, ya que quiero cambiarle el nombre y no se bien cual.

Saludos a todas (os) quienes leen mis fics.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Este capitulo tiene una edición importante, respecto a la primera versión de lo que nos unió.

Saludos a todas (o) y espero disfruten del capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas, alagos ….

Cap 2.-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akane había estado en el departamento de Ranma, no habían vuelto a hablar; era día viernes y Akane le correspondía trabajar hasta la noche en la cafetería , pero se sentía un poco enferma por lo que Naomi la reemplazo, se sentía cansada, aunque últimamente dormía mucho, en momento tenia nauseas, ella pensó que se debía al estrés de los exámenes, faltaba casi un mes para terminar el semestre y se venía la navidad, por lo que si lograba eximirse de los exámenes podría visitar a su familia en Nerima, por eso se estaba esforzando al máximo para no tener que dar exámenes ni trabajos durante las vacaciones.

- Akane, ¿Estos apuntes de quien son? – le pregunto Dakota enseñándole un cuaderno, Akane al verlo se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado tirado sobre la mesa, donde lo había estado leyendo.

- De un chico de último año- respondió evasivamente, de inmediato le arrebato el cuaderno sin dejar que lo abriera.

- Y ¿Quién es ese "chico"? – con los dedos realizo unas comillas al decir la última palabra.

- Un amigo – Al ver que Yuka se había unido a la conversación y ambas la miraban con una sonrisa burlona, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y sonreír por los nervios – Ya déjenme tranquila, se supone que vienen a hacerme compañía.

- Solo te molestábamos – Yuka hizo intento de arrebatarle el cuaderno, pero Akane la esquivo con un ágil movimiento, el móvil de Akane comenzó a sonar, vio que se trataba de Ranma, le corto, pero a los pocos segundos el celular volvió a vibrar.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Dakota.

- Nadie – respondió ella, pero como para desmentirla su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez era un mensaje del joven Saotome que decía " A las 10 estaré en tu puerta, espérame como corresponde", apenas termino de leerlo lo cerro, como pudo evito su sonrojo, inconscientemente froto sus piernas y volvió a hablar con sus amigas, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron conversando y comparando sus apuntes.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar hoy? – comento Yuka, era una chica muy responsable, sin embargo quería vivir de fiesta en fiesta.

- Si, ¡baile! ¡Baile!¡baile! – comenzó a canturrear Dakota.

- No puedo – las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron las dos chicas a coro.

- Ya les dije que no me he sentido bien - sus amigas insistieron, pero finalmente desistieron por lo que se marcharon poco después de las nueve de la noche, Akane se dio una ducha rápida, busco entre su ropa un conjunto de ropa interior que le pareciera adecuado, y cuando solo faltaban tres minutos para la hora indicada, se puso de rodillas frente a la puerta, de modo que al abrir no se viera nada desde afuera, sin embargo permitiera que la persona que entrara la viera de inmediato, estaba deseosa, sabía que no sería como la última vez en el departamento, ahora él era su amo y ella su esclava, sabía que habría sexo duro y palabras groseras, pero eso solo la excitaba mas. A las 10 en punto escucho como la puerta se abría y tras ella aparecía el joven, vestía de manera formal, por lo que Akane asumió que había tenido un examen importante.

- Me encanta que mi gatita me reciba así – comento apoyándose en la puerta, la observo de pies a cabeza, se quito su chaqueta y la dejo sobre una silla, camino alrededor de la chica hasta ponerse detrás de ella, le acaricio la cabeza con una de sus manos y luego le indico que le siguiera hasta la cama, donde se sentó y le ordeno a ella que se pusiera a horcadas sobre él, comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus caderas, estaba ansioso y no podía esperar mas. Sin muchos miramientos ni precauciones hizo a un lado la braga de Akane y la penetro de un solo golpe, esta puso una cara de dolor al instante; Ranma se quedo quieto unos segundos hasta que fue Akane quien comenzó a moverse sobre él

- Móntame gatita – Ranma comenzó a morder sus pezones con el sostén de por medio, con sus manos en las caderas de Akane comenzó a marcarle un ritmo cada vez más intenso, la elevaba y luego la dejaba caer para que por la misma gravedad ella sola se introdujera su miembro, cada vez que ella bajaba, él le daba una fuerte palmada en las nalgas. De una manera un tanto bruta le quito el sostén para comenzar a morder y a succionar sus pechos, dejándole mas de algún morado, ella solo gemía cada vez más fuerte.

- Gime para mí – susurro con su cabeza enterrada en los pechos de Akane, ella no pudo hacer más que seguir gimiendo y a ratos gritando su nombre. Ranma comenzó a hacer las penetraciones aun más profundas y rápidas, cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta, ambos lo ignoraron tácitamente y siguieron con lo suyo, Akane intento acallar sus gemidos ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Ranma, donde comenzó a morder y lamer provocando que el comenzara a jadear de manera audible.

- ¡Akane! Sé que estas ahí – se escucharon gritos desde la puerta del departamento, esta vez Ranma se detuvo para poder escuchar mejor - ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo! – esta vez los gritos iban acompañados de patadas, Akane conocía a la perfección aquella voz y sabia que no era nada bueno que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Ranma aun sin recuperar por completo la respiración y sin salir de dentro de ella.

- Ryoga, mi ex – respondió ella avergonzada, cuando los golpes se hicieron más fuertes ella se levanto y se puso un vestido corto que estaba en la cama, se podían ver sus piernas desnudas y claramente quedaba a la vista que no llevaba sujetador – Quédate aquí – le ordeno a Ranma que solo arqueo una ceja, no acostumbraba a que le dijeran que hacer. Akane llego hasta la puerta y la abrió hasta donde las cadenas de seguridad se lo permitieron, es decir unos diez o quince centímetros, pero aun así por ese pequeño espacio pudo apreciar el rostro de su expareja, un joven artista marcial de cabello negro y grandes colmillos; esta no era una escena aislada, desde que habian terminado hace mucho mas de un año, el seguía apareciendo en su departamento cada dos o tres meses y hacerle una escena de este tipo o incluso peores, el conserje del edificio generalmente la ayudaba a controlarlo y si no podían hacer nada, llamaban a la policía para que se lo llevaran, Akane ya tenía una orden de alejamiento, pero el siempre volvía.

- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz era mordaz.

- Solo quería verte, ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar para que hablemos? – claramente estaba borracho.

- Estoy ocupada, ándate por favor -

- ¿Ocupada en qué? O si, gimiendo como un puta, hueles a sexo, como una puta barata– le dijo en tono despectivo, acto seguido se alejo unos centímetros de la puerta y con todo el peso de su cuerpo se lanzo contra la puerta, haciendo que los seguros se rompieran y la puerta se abriera.

- Ándate – Akane no pudo seguir hablando ya que Ryoga la jalo de un brazo y la lanzo contra la pared, hizo ademan de golpearla con el puño, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿No te han enseñado a tratar a una dama? – Ranma apareció delante de Akane, solo vestía su pantalón negro, Ryoga al verlo iba a decir algo, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, lo tomo de su polera y lo elevo por sobre su propia cabeza, lo azoto contra la pared – La próxima vez que te vea acá te mato – lo arrojo contra la pared contraria y lo soltó, el joven se puso de pie y se fue corriendo. Ranma se acerco a Akane, que estaba aun en el suelo, donde se había dejado caer, y con una mano se presionaba el vientre.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto mientras se arrodillaba junto a ellos.

- Me duele mucho – se lamento Akane, cuyo dolor en el bajo vientre era tan fuerte que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

- Donde te duele exactamente – le pregunto mientras intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- No lo sé – Ranma pensó que quizás solo eran los nervios, pero no quería correr riesgos de que fuera algo grave producto del golpe contra la pared, por lo que la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta el auto para llevarla al hospital.

Ranma no pudo entrar a entrar a la unidad de emergencia con Akane por lo que debió esperarla afuera, se bebió un café expresso mientras leía su correo en su móvil y enviaba un par de textos a un amigo. Una hora más tarde apareció una enfermera indicándole que podía entrar, camino por un largo pasillo hasta que llego al cubículo donde estaba Akane sentada sobre la camilla, ella estaba mas pálida que cuando habían llegado y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto.

- Ella está bien, solo fue un susto, el golpe que recibió de por si es peligroso, pero en su estado puede ser mucho más grave – ante las palabras del doctor Akane se puso aun más tensa y evitaba mirar a Ranma, quien arqueo una ceja haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa – Si hubiera recibido un par de golpes más o si no hubiera venido al hospital inmediatamente, podría haber perdido al bebe, el primer trimestre es el más delicado del embarazo, ya que el cuerpo de la madre se está adaptando a este intruso y obviamente el bebe aun se está aferrando a la vida. Y por lo que veo no estaban enterados del embarazo - el doctor ni siquiera los miro cuando dijo esto, estaba sumamente concentrado escribiendo unas notas – Supongo que ha de ser una sorpresa para ustedes, enhorabuena; Por ahora Akane debes guardar reposo durante un par de días, hasta que te revise un ginecólogo y te evalué con mayor precisión – el docto les sonrió amablemente y luego se retiro –

Ya puedo irme a casa – dijo Akane luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio, Ranma firmo un par de papeles y ayudo a Akane a caminar hacia el auto, en ningún momento dijo algo, simplemente parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y se mostraba anormalmente silencioso.

- Crees que Yuka, Dakota o Naomi te puedan ayudar estos días que deberás guardar reposo – pregunto Ranma rompiendo el tenso silencio.

- No sé, luego hablare con ellas – no sabía cómo hablar con el joven del tema, no tenía idea como tratar el tema del bebe. Cuando el auto paro frente al edificio de Akane, Ranma no se bajo del auto, ni quito el seguro de las puertas.

- ¿Que vas hacer?- pregunto.

- No lo sé – respondió Akane honestamente – No sabría que decir ahora

- Hablaremos mañana – dijo Ranma y luego salió del auto para acompañar a Akane a su departamento y no se fue hasta que estuvo seguro de que una de sus amigas la iría a acompañar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Esa mañana Akane se despertó sumamente cansada, recordaba vagamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Decidió que no iría a clases y se quedaría todo el día en cama, pensando. Inconscientemente esperaba que Ranma apareciera en su departamento en cualquier momento o que la llamara, pero nada de eso sucedió. Durante el día Akane se dedico a repasar unos apuntes y a ver unas películas. Naomi le había hecho compañía un rato la noche anterior, pero no había podido quedarse ya que debía estudiar; sin embargo dejo comida preparada, para que Akane no debiera realizar ningún esfuerzo.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, ahí estaba él, con esa mirada hambrienta, vestía de manera casual. Se acerco lentamente a la cama.

- Ranma yo…- no tenía mucho que decir, había evitado lo máximo posible pensar en el tema.

- Shh- Ranma la hizo callar poniendo su dedo sobre su boca, y cuando vio que Akane no diría nada mas, comenzó a acariciar sus labios con el dedo. Y luego fue bajando el dedo por su cuello, por sus pechos, su cintura, hasta llegar a su ropa interior, sonrió perversamente y metió su mano bajo la ropa interior de Akane, paso el dedo por su humedad y luego lo llevo a su boca, donde lo saboreo ante la atenta mirada de Akane – Delicioso – sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, el volvió a meter su mano en su entrepierna y con su dedo comenzó a tocar la humedad de Akane, quien no podía hacer más que gemir, simplemente se dejaba hacer. Cerró los ojos y se entrego a la dulce tortura que aplicaban los dedos de Ranma. Akane estaba llegando a la cima, cuando comenzó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, que cada vez se hacía mas y mas fuerte. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sola en su habitación, suspiro al percatarse de que acaba de tener un sueño húmedo, muy húmedo. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y su entrepierna dolía por la necesidad. Se quedo quieta durante un rato hasta que con mucha culpabilidad bajo su propia mano a su entrepierna, con sus dedos aparto su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarse suavemente, y el calor de su cuerpo aumento aun mas, por lo que aparto el cobertor de la cama. Separo aun más sus piernas y comenzó a tocas sus labios, como hacia Ranma cuando la tocaba, imito la forma en que el la tocaba y cerró los ojos imaginando que era él quien la tocaba, pero su sola mano no bastaba para igualar lo que él la hacía sentir, como tocaba sus pechos o succionaba su clítoris, fue imaginar esto último lo que la llevo al climax.

El cuerpo de Akane aun temblaba cuando escucho una "Tos" a unos pasos de ella, pensando que sería su imaginación, perezosamente giro la cabeza y casi salto en su cama cuando se encontró con un Ranma, elegantemente vestido, que la miraba sonriendo desde una silla cerca de su cama, aun estando sentado su respiración parecía agitada y Akane pudo ver el gran bulto en su entrepierna.

- Hace cuanto que estas aquí – pregunto Akane mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Si te preguntas si te escuche gemir mientras dormías, si, te escuche – se burlo, pero luego recordó su tema pendiente y su semblante se ensombreció un poco – En realidad llegue hace casi dos horas y estabas dormida, no quise despertarte. Lo que me recuerda es que estabas sola, ¿no vendría Naomi a ayudarte?

- Tenía que estudiar y le dije que mejor se fuera –Akane se levanto y fue al baño a darse una corta ducha, la necesitaba. Ranma solo la siguió con la mirada y continuo leyendo el libro que había olvidado, intento concentrarse para que el bulto en su entrepierna disminuyera.

Akane tardo más de media hora en el baño. Esperaba que Ranma le recriminara la tardanza, pero no fue así, cuando volvió a la habitación el estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. Así que ella no dijo nada y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano debemos hablar – le dijo Ranma en cuanto volvió de la cocina, ya que no había llevado la comida con ella a la habitación, sino que había comido sola en el comedor. Y ya comenzaba a ser demasiado evidente que estaba evitando a Ranma.

- Lo sé – Akane había intentado evitar en el "tema" todo la noche y ahora que tenía que hablarlo con Ranma seguía sin tener mucho que decir, solo sabía que iba a tener al bebe, él o ella no tenía la culpa de sus errores.

- ¿Vas a tenerlo? –

-¿Qué? – la pregunta de Ranma le hizo inevitable recordar lo que sus amigas le habían dicho sobre Shampoo y su supuesto embarazo, así que una parte de ella estaba esperando que él le pidiera que no tuviera al bebe.

- Eres joven, estudias, trabajas, no creo que un bebe haya estado en tus planes – Akane se había sentado en la cama mientras que Ranma la observaba desde la silla, analizando cada una de las reacciones de Akane.

- No estoy en contra del aborto, pero yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así – era cierto que un hijo no estaba en sus planes, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía volver atrás. Ranma la observo durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Pide hora con el Doctor Nicolás, me avisas cuando para acompañarte – Nicolás era el ginecólogo que atendía a Akane desde que había comenzado a tener relaciones con Ranma, era muy bien pagado por el joven.

- Ranma – Akane se sorprendió con la falta de emoción con que el joven hablaba, no parecía enfadado y obviamente feliz no estaba, se escuchaba monótono – No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, es mi decisión quedarme con el bebe, yo puedo hacerme cargo sola.

- ¿El niño es mío? – Ranma observo la reacción de Akane y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le dijo – Entonces la responsabilidad es de los dos, por partes iguales.

- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no te voy a obligar a nada – repitió ella, Ranma no respondió, solo escribía algo en su celular.

- Nicolás te atenderá el jueves a las 12 de la mañana – le comento sin dejar de escribir en su celular - Ya me tengo que ir ¿Vas a estar bien? - al ver que ella asentía le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Dos días después Akane y sus tres amigas estaban en el departamento de la primera, ya que esta había decidido contarles de su embarazo, ya que tarde o temprano se enterarían. Sus preguntas fueron las esperadas.

- ¿Estás segura de querer tenerlo? –

- No, pero que mas puedo hacer a estas alturas y no me miren así, saben que yo no podría hacer algo así, ya está hecho ahora toca asumir la responsabilidad -

- ¿Qué pasara con tus estudios? –

- Existe la guardería, podre arreglármelas perfectamente – lo decía mas para sí misma que para sus amigas.

- Akane un bebe implica mucho dinero; leche, pañales y un sinfín de cosas más – le dijo Naomi, quien ya era tía y su hermana apenas llegaba a fin de mes.

- No creo que el dinero vaya a ser problema – eso era lo único de lo que Akane estaba segura, sabía que Ranma no dejaría desamparado a su hijo, al menos económicamente, lo que no sabía era si ella quería ese tipo de ayuda de él.

- ¿Quién es el padre? - Esta última era la pregunta que Akane mas odiaba, no había vuelto a hablar con Ranma, salvo un mensaje que le había mandado hace dos noches donde le pedía que cualquier cosa no dudara en avisarle. Así que no sabía cuáles eran las reales intenciones de él, si quería reconocer al niño y que todos se enteraran que era hijo de él, o solo quería hacerse cargo económicamente.

Naomi había convencido a sus dos amigas que dejaran de acosar a Akane con sus preguntas, alegando que ella ya les contaría en su debido momento.

- A que no adivinan con quien he visto a Saotome hoy – comento Dakota buscando hablar de algo que no fuera relacionado con el embarazo de Akane

- ¿Con quién? – Yuka de inmediato se olvido del embarazo de Akane para enfocar toda su atención en su tema favorito.

- Con Kodachi Kuno, la hija del jeque árabe, comenzó las clases ayer y a un día de estar en clases, Ranma ya se la tiro, es un nuevo record – la risa se hizo presente en la mesa en las chicas, con excepción de Akane, que obviamente sabia que el joven tenía más aventuras aparte de ella y normalmente no le molestaba. Pero ese día no era algo que quisiera oír.

- Bueno al menos la chica ya se hizo de un buen amigo – se burlo Naomi. Se estaban riendo cuando sintieron como unas llaves se introducían en el cerrojo de la puerta, Akane se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente evitar que la puerta se abriera y el joven Saotome apareciera por ella.

- Akane estas… - dejo la frase a medias al ver a las tres amigas sentadas en la mesa, ellas miraban de Ranma a Akane y viceversa, sin poder entender lo que veía - Hola chica.

- Si, ya estoy lista – respondió a la pregunta sin formular, y aunque en realidad se hubiera olvidado completamente de que tenía cita con el médico; tomo su bolso y salió del departamento seguida por Ranma, ignorando por completo a sus amigas.

- No pensé que tuvieras visitas – su ceño fruncido no era buena señal.

- Y yo no pensé que vendrías – se respondió tercamente.

- Te dije que te acompañaría – le replico molesto, Akane tuvo su respuesta, el no quería que se enteraran que era el padre de su hijo.

- No me avisaste nada, además pensé que estarías ocupado con tu conquista Árabe – le replico molesta, no solo él podía enfadarse, ese era un juego de dos. Ranma solo arqueo una ceja ante su recriminación.

- Tus amigas sí que son chismosas – esta vez se rio a carcajadas.

- ¿Tienes problemas de bipolaridad? – su sarcasmo era más que notorio, jamás habían discutido, en realidad nunca hablaban mucho, por lo general ocupaban sus bocas en otras cosas.

- No que yo sepa – le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara al auto. El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, ninguno hablo, ambos mantenían la vista al frente. Cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

- Llegamos – le comunico Ranma en cuanto llegaron a la clínica, como todo un caballero bajo primero y luego le abrió la puerta a ella, afortunadamente la clínica estaba vacía prácticamente, en el área de ginecología había un par de mujeres embarazadas antes que ella, una de ellas iba a la misma universidad que ella, estaba acompañada por una amiga y ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a entrar a Ranma, al notarlo Akane de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, su secreto ya no sería tan secreto en cuanto esas chismosas volvieran a la universidad, probablemente cuando Akane volviera a clases al día subsiguiente ya todos lo sabrían y probablemente también dirían que se había ausentado por tres dias para acabar con el embarazo, eran un tipo de rumores muy predecible.

- Akane, Akane – Ranma pasaba su palma abierta frente a sus ojos para que reaccionara – Tu móvil está sonando.

- ¿Qué? – al volver a la realidad Akane se percato de que su móvil estaba soñando - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a quien fuera su interlocutor.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que Saotome era el padre? – preguntaron sus tres amigas a la vez, estaba en altavoz.

- Chicas hablamos cuando llegue a la casa – les corto y comenzó a jugar en su celular, Ranma la observaba en silencio intentando contener la risa.

- Yo que tu cierro la boca – le dijo Akame sin mirarlo.

- Hola Ranma – un par de chicas, que Akane reconoció como sus compañeras de universidad, se acercaron para saludar a Ranma, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Hola chicas – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Akane seguía concentrada en su juego.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá? – le pregunto la chica morena, que ahora lucia un escote aun mas grande que cuando llegamos, Akane arqueo una ceja y quiso decirles que si nos le parecía obvio, pero se contuvo.

- Akane debe hacerte una revisión de rutina, pero no quiere entrar sola y me pidió que la acompañara – contesto con una sonrisa que desvió la atención de cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

- Oh – la joven miro a Akane de arriba abajo – No sabía que fueran amigos.

- No lo somos – dijo Akane si apartar la vista de su teléfono.

- Oh, entonces podemos ir a tomarnos un café, Ai puede entrar sola y estoy segura de que Akane no se molestara – comento señalando a su amiga embarazada y a Akane que volvió a ignorarla.

- No puedo, prometí que la acompañaría – se excuso cortamente.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo entrar sola – Akane lucía una hermosa sonrisa al decir eso, la verdad no quería que el joven entrara con ella, sentía que un momento muy personas y se sentía incomoda compartiéndolo con él.

- Por supuesto que no te dejare sola – luego de eso llamaron a Ai y su amiga entro con ella, afortunadamente era un control de rutina por lo que no tardaron demasiado, a los diez minutos salieron y entro Akane acompañada de Ranma.

- Hola chicos, Vaya Ranma que sorpresa verte por aquí – el doctor era mayor, pero era uno de los mejores especialistas en todo Japón, no cualquiera podía pagar sus consultas.

- Hola Nicolás – ambos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del doctor, las preguntas fueron de rutina, sobre su periodo, si tenía pareja sexual única, y cosas por el estilo, después de casi media hora le indico a Akane que se pusiera una bata y se recostara en una camilla para hacerle una ecotomografía vaginal.

- Hay esta, está creciendo perfectamente, no veo ninguna anomalía en su formación ¿Lo pueden ver? – Les señalo un punto en la pantalla, ambos miraron tratando de entender, pero sin encontrar nada realmente.

- Si lo veo – comento Ranma ofendido – solo que aun no está completamente formado, hay esta su cabeza y creo que esas son sus manos – comento Ranma señalando varios puntos en la pantalla.

- Y tu Akane ¿puedes verlo? – le pregunto a la chica.

- Si, es muy pequeño – afirmo.

- Por supuesto estas de solo 8 semanas, su corazón ya late perfectamente – comento cambiando la maquinita que tenía en su vientre, por una conectada a un aparato con parlantes pequeños, por donde comenzó a escucharse el latido del corazón del bebe lo que hizo que Akane sonriera e inconscientemente se giro buscando el rostro de Ranma, que de igual manera sonreía - Late muy rápido, parece que será un chico o chica muy fuerte.

- Como todo un Saotome –

- Bien chicos, aquí tiene el dvd con la ecografía y las fotos.- el doctor les tendió una carpeta con todo dentro, le receto unas vitaminas a Akane y le dio la orden para realizarse unos exámenes de rutina, Akane salió muy feliz de la clínica, si antes había tenido dudas acerca de tener a su bebe, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura, su hijo nacería y ella lo amaría con cada trozo de su alma.

Por algún motivo me costó mucho reescribir la primera parte de este capítulo.

Tambien estoy publicando en wattpad pueden buscar las historias o buscarme a mi como Kira_nim

Ahora quiero tomarme el tiempo de responder unos review (que por cierto contienen spoiler) *.*

Bry:

En primer lugar me acabo de dar cuenta de lo extenso de tu review jajajaja, cuando lo leí por primera vez fue del celular y solo me aparecia una parte y por ende creo que te mereces una respuesta igual de larga, en segundo lugar amo escribir lemons, pero a veces no sé si el lenguaje es demasiado fuerte o grotesco, cuando publique por primera vez este fic tuve que editar el primer capítulo dos o tres veces por el lenguaje jajaja. No me considero una excelente escritora ya que soy quien más se autocritica, este fic y los otros publicados acá, son historias que surgieron durante mi embarazo, ya que volvi a ver la serie y me pregunte como afrontarían ellos un bebe y me imagine diversos escenarios y de ahí nacen lo que nos unió, aprendiendo a ser padres y nueva vida, pero no los comenze a escribir hasta muchos meses después y por eso hay escenas que había imaginado de mil y una formas y que en ese momento decidi que debían ser asi, como la pelea de Ukyo y Akane en la cafetería de la universidad, ahora decidi cambiarla, por que en primer lugar no se si te diste cuenta, pero Ranma esta en la cafetería e interviene en la pelea y luego esta enfermo en su casa, error de tiempo y cuando quise arreglarlome quedo asi XD . Cambie la forma en que Ranma se entera del embarazo por que luego quiero hacer un flash back de Ranma en ese momento, solo en el pasillo y pensando en lo que podría ser ese "dolor" y también cambie el hecho de que no hablen inmediatamente, por que por mucho que Ranma confie en ella creo que por su personalidad en realidad no hubiera reaccionado bien a al hablar y se le hubieran ido las cosas de las manos, y a el no le gusta que las cosas se le salgan de las manos XD, por eso se toma un tiempo para luego hablar con la cabeza fría y en realidad siempre quise que Ranma pillara a Akane autosatisfaciéndose y eso es algo que el le reprochara luego xD….

Y del resto de capítulos no pienso cambiar nada, los mayores errores estaban en los primeros cap ya que fue la primera historia que subi y por ende era mucho mas inexperta. Y finalmente muchas gracias por tu apoyo y de aquí en adelante no cambiare nada, quizás si agregare algunas escenas xxx que hace tiempo no tuve el valor de poner XD… y otra cosa XD " Dragones del placer" contendrá mucho mucho lemon y esa historia me esta dando problemas ya que desata mi lado mas hentai y se me ocurren muchas escenas que no serán aptas para todo publico ajajaja

Astrid Saotome

Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte unos segundos para escribirme y leerme. Cambie la carrera por que han pasado tres años y sigo preguntándome por que decidi que debían ser médicos, Ranma es el heredero de una familia empresaria por eso me parecía mas "lógico" que estudiara negocios internacionales, que por cierto, tiene asignaturas en común con Derecho o abogacía, carrera que estudia Akane, y les puse estas carreras por que ambos estudian algo que deben y no que quieren, por eso Akane luego decide dejar sus estudios, porque es algo que estudio por su familia y no por ella. y por ultimo XD Dragones del placer es una historia prácticamente nueva, es una que estoy escribiendo por eso de esa actualizare una vez por semana. Ahora solo me quedan unos detalles del cap y ya mañana o pasado subo el segundo capitulo.

rya16

No lo dejare por que ya tiene final escrito XD de echo por eso volvi a subir los fic por que sin querer me tope los archivos y comenze a escribir el final y me entristeció que estando en mi pc nadie lo leería XD

Creo que esos son los del ultimo capitulo, lo siento si me falto responder algo, pero estoy leyendo los review en el celular y se me confunden.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen "lo que nos unió"


End file.
